


A Serious and Not At All Childish Concern

by WriterSine



Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cake, Cake Shoveling Ways, Drabble, Felix/Lysithea if you squint, Find you a person who accepts your cake shoveling ways, Gen, Self-Reflection, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Lysithea gets caught eating cake again! But this time she's prepared, with enough to bribe him.Set during/around and inspired by their B Support.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Serious and Not At All Childish Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Those Who Drabble in the Dark on the Felannie Fever Discord. Prompt: A misunderstanding.

Lysithea hurried down the hall to her first class with the new professor, her running footfall echoing against the stone walls. As she reached the hall outside the professor's classroom she slowed and walked sedately through the door.

The classroom was empty. Lysithea pouted, she'd planned to be early but not this early. Distantly bells rang the quarter hour. She went to one of the desks near the front and sat down. Despite confessing her fear of ghosts on a walk to the dining hall two weeks ago, the professor had offered her a place in their class. She wanted to make a good first impression. Now she had fifteen minutes to kill. 

Lysithea opened her bag and paused, looking at the spines of her study books. Fifteen minutes would be a good time for some light reading on advanced crestological theory, Fódlan history, or practicing incantations. Her eyes slid to the small, lacquered box in the side pocket. Or, she could eat the cake she brought. 

Lysithea glanced around to confirm that she was alone, then removed the lacquered box and opened it. Scents of cinnamon, vanilla, all-spice, and nutmeg wafted to her nose as she removed the small cake. She took out her pen knife and cut the cake into halves, then one half into halves again. Picking one piece up, she took a bite. Warm, spicy flavors burst over her tongue. Lysithea made a delighted noise, her experiment in balancing spices with less sugar was a success.

The door opened. Lysithea whirled in her seat and froze in horror. She had almost forgotten  _ he _ would be in this class too. 

Only slightly raised brows indicated that Felix was surprised to see her there. He came to sit beside her. Lysithea tucked another bite into her mouth and looked away. 

Instead of 'Hello' or 'You thought you had me fooled, but I knew you were childish', he said, "I don't understand you."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she said.

"Trust me, I didn't mean to interrupt."

She slid down in her seat. "You caught me off guard before, but I'm prepared this time with enough to bribe you."

He frowned. "For what?" She slid the untouched quarter of cake toward him. "Oh, about your…'cake shoveling' ways?" His manner was cool as a cucumber.

Lysithea nodded. 

"You don't need to bribe me. I'm not going to tell anyone, and I don't like sweets anyway."

"You mean, you didn't eat it?" She shot upright in her seat. 

"No, why would I? I wasn't planning to tell anyone anyway. I don't understand it but it's none of my business. Why should anybody care? Lots of people like cake."

Lysithea was silent, digesting his words. The door opened again and she started packing her cake away and getting out her study materials. She glanced at Felix. If people like him and the new professor didn't think she was childish, maybe she didn’t have to worry about it so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Felix's supports with Lysithea were my introduction to her character. As soon as I learned about her cake shoveling ways, I knew she would be one of my faves.


End file.
